


Healing

by LuminatedEmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Hate, Langst, Read at Your Own Risk, Self Harm, This is triggering, Violence, i wrote this like 4 months ago but decided to finally post it on here, mentions of abuse, self deprication, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminatedEmber/pseuds/LuminatedEmber
Summary: Lance was healing





	Healing

Lance McClain. 

The happy, enthusiastic boy.

More well known as, “Defender of The Universe.”

“Blue Paladin.”

A hero according to others.

Uh oh. His mind says otherwise.

Useless.

Weak

Disgrace.

The boy who has a rock hard grin, adorning his features.

The rock hard spikes, penetrating every part of his body.

Every part where self harm had once appeared.

Every part where now faded bruises inflicted by ones he once loved.

Every part where blood has graced its appearance on.

Everywhere.

But the main thing that described the beautiful ocean boy;

Broken

Broken bones; cracked from the hard shoves and kicks, punches, yells, screaming, nails, scratching, blood, oh the soft drip of consistent blood, the malicious voices of his family, his father.

Help.

Drip. Drip. Drip

The mantra of pleads echoing throughout his “home” begging for the pain to stop.

The cold air stinging as he ran through the rain.

Our of his “home”

To freedom

Only to be caught again

Years of being broken. 

Joining the garrison for freedom

To reach the stars

For his safe place

Where tears glowered and turned into stars

That twinkled so beautifully

Emotions

Freedom

He was free.

Blue

The color of the ocean, his eyes, his veins, his planets sky, his space, his lion, his sadness.

His favorite.

Blue.

The whispering of voices echoing in the silence of the vast space

Each star unique and glowing

Each formed of different emotions

And slowly

Slowly

He healed

The broken pieces slowly reformed

Never fully

Always cracked

Always dull

But healed

He had a new family

Comforting him with hugs

Reassuring words

A new family

Filled with all the colors

Orange

Purple

Black

Red

Green

Yellow

All of them

Every last one 

Filled up his empty shell

Replacing it with a rainbow

However the family had cons

Loss

Pain

Fight

Screaming

Anger

Fist

Tears

He would never fully heal

The echoes of lost voices that hurt him. His old “family.”

The mantra of hatred

That echoed and buried deep into himself

Stabbing every genuine thought

But,

Others voices fought against the hate

Love

Comfort

Protectiveness

Intelligence

Confidence

L O V E

healing


End file.
